


beyond forever

by yakisoba13



Series: a bond [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Knotting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Mating, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has taken his new Jotun mate back to his village, and spends more time bonding with him after their journey.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: a bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114694
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	beyond forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinBocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/gifts).



> we join thor and loki from a previous story lol. sorry it took 2yrs for me to write more! this is a late xmas present for my bestie, erinbocca, who is, as always, a ray of continuous light and energy in my life 💜 as usual, my works are unbeta'd and unedited lol

Loki woke in Thor's bed, thoroughly overwhelmed by the new smells hitting his senses. Beside him, his Aesir alpha slumbered, a thick arm held over Loki's waist. Normally, Loki would've felt restricted, or trapped. Perhaps it was finally being mated, but the big arm felt safe and warm and comfortable. Nothing would happen to Loki in Thor’s embrace. 

With that surety in his heart as much as it was in his head, Loki sat up just enough to look around the room. Thor had a fairly big bed, piled high with furs and small, clumsily made pillows. They looked like they had been done by a child's hand, and they looked rather old. Suddenly, Loki couldn't wait to meet Thor's dame. Surely, they had a hand in Thor's upbringing, and Loki wanted to see what sort of shoes he was to fulfill soon. 

Other than the big bed taking up a bit of space, some woven baskets held neatly folded clothes, and a nicely constructed wooden table held other various room items. On the walls, Thor had hung up some horns, weapons, and to Loki's relief, no preserved animal skulls made up the decor. Other than the overwhelming smell of his mate, Thor’s personal room was kept in tidy order and that

pleased Loki greatly. There was enough space for him to even have a place for any belongings he were to accumulate. 

Curiosity still thrummed in his chest. 

Who was Thor? If the Aesir tribe was anything similar to the Jotun tribe, just the size of Thor’s own bedroom indicated the power of the alpha’s family. Back at his home village, Loki's room was only a third of Thor's room, and even that was considered spacious, as his tribe was limited to the foothills of deep, craggy mountains. 

And Thor had mentioned being a tribe leader... 

As Loki pondered the political aspects of having a large dwelling, Thor shifted, then let out a grunt as he opened an eye. The first thing he saw was the set of ruby eyes that had looked at his face the moment he moved. 

“Little Jotun.” Thor said fondly after a moment more of just staring. The two day trek back to Thor's village had been hard on the alpha, who more often than not, had picked up his little omega to better protect him from the winds and the deep snow. Loki had spent the better part of the trip asleep in Thor's arms. Surprisingly, whether it was true stamina or the raging fire of a freshly made bond, Thor had kept Loki up late in the night when they had stopped. The cave floor Thor had laid Loki on was cold, even through the bedroll the alpha had set down. 

The impact of Thor's thighs against his backside while they rutted hard was still a fresh memory in Loki's mind. It had exhilarated him to no end as he was taken four or five times before Thor collapsed on him, keeping him warm. 

“Good morning.” Loki replied, nuzzling his nose into Thor's, making a cooing noise. Thor stretched, then let out a loud sigh, and his arm pulled Loki in tight against him. 

“Did you sleep well, my mate?” Thor asked quietly, his eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of Loki. He couldn't get enough of it. Even though he felt no arousal (for the moment), the alpha wanted little more than to be under the furs, his nose buried in his omega’s cunt, taking in his scent. And also his taste. 

The smaller nodded. He had slept well. Pure exhaustion from being on edge for a week had all but knocked the omega out. Thor smiled- he knew his mate was finally well rested, but he also knew it would be a few weeks before Loki was truly settled in and comfortable. His tribe was wary of Jotun, and even with their awe, they were also somewhat scared of seidrmadr, with how rare they were. 

But Loki was  _ Thor’s  _ and no one would dare disrespect Loki in such a way. However, making sure Loki was thoroughly claimed would ensure that everyone in his tribe knew that Loki was, without question, mated to Thor. 

As Thor was making up his mind to bend Loki over, the smaller’s stomach growled loudly. Thor realized he was also  _ starving  _ himself. No matter what wonderful lusciousness Loki had between his thighs, the alpha knew it would only sustain him for a bit. If he didn't eat, he wouldn't be able to give Loki the mating he wholly deserved. 

“Let's find something to eat, my mate.”

* * *

Loki was amazed. Thor's hut was massive compared to his. There were, in total, four private rooms. A large cooking area, a large seating area by the hearth, and a few attachments that housed small livestock and had a space for Thor to do some light blacksmith work when he wanted to repair his weapons or tools. 

In the cooking area, Thor had found some dried fruits and meats, which he ate with Loki. The omega had busied himself between bites, rummaging through all of the cabinets and cupboards, the shelves and tables. He wanted to know where everything was so he could cook later for his mate, and apparently, his mate’s sire and the soon to be former leader of the tribe. 

“Father is out, most likely.” Thor said as they finished eating. He had enjoyed watching Loki limp around the kitchen. His little mate was still a bit sore from sleeping so hard and deep and long in one position. As well as the vigorous mating he had been subjected to. Which Thor felt a growing urge as he saw Loki's body twist this way and that. 

“Loki,” Thor nearly growled, a fire lit in his eyes and a tent in his pants. “Come here.” 

A shiver wracked up Loki's body as he turned, his nipples hard just from the tone his alpha had taken on.

“Yes?” He breathed out, already so excited. Thor actually growled, low and deep, and Loki ran to the chair Thor sat in. Having crawled into the man's lap, Loki was already rubbing his chest against Thor’s, moaning breathily. The Jotun wondered if he was in heat- the way he was acting was so wanton. But he knew his heat had died down a day or so before he had been banished. Thor's presence merely electrified Loki. 

And it wasn't as if Thor hadn't taken considerable measures to ensure Loki thoroughly enjoyed their mating. 

“My mate-” Thor groaned, hoisting Loki up with one arm under his buttocks, sucking his nipples through the thin woolen undershirt Loki had fallen asleep in. The fabric scratched at his skin, making the omega moan quietly. All at once, Thor stood, and dropped Loki lower in his embrace. The smaller man let out a noise, but it ended with a giggle of glee. The food and water had energized and hydrated them. 

It was time to mate properly. 

Thor had stripped Loki by the time they had reached the bedroom. Searching hands wandered all over Loki's body, looking for anything and everything. Even though Loki was Thor's, the alpha belonged just as much, if not more, to the omega. Anything to hear Loki make pleasured noises, Thor found himself thinking several times. The way his precious Jotun mate whimpered made the alpha’s chest swell with pride. 

“Stay still.” He growled, and put Loki down on the bed, instantly covering the smaller body with his own. Loki's heritage lines rubbed against Thor's smooth skin. The sensation thrilled the both of them. Taking a moment, Thor pulled back just enough, his eyes searching. 

Then he smiled at Loki, who smiled back up at him. 

“You're very beautiful.” Thor whispered, as though he was just taking in Loki for the first time, but it wasn't and it wouldn't be the last. He had stared at his mate when they had returned home, watching him as he slept peacefully. Loki had high cheekbones, and deep red ruby eyes that almost turned pink in the sun. His hair was thick and lucious, a shiny curtain of locks that Thor already ran his fingers through out of habit. Though he was smaller than Thor, his proportions were evenly divided over long legs, slim arms, and a soft torso. A long neck and inquisitive eyes added all to Loki's look of elegance. 

The Jotun beneath him had the grace to blush a faint purple. 

“So are you.” Loki replied when he found his voice, another smile on his lips. “Wild and strong. Like nature, herself.” 

It was Thor's turn to be speechless- any omega or beta would heap compliments on to the alpha. They spoke of his strength, his eyes, his build. They never actually spoke of his beauty, and to be compared to the unmistakably awesome power of nature, well, Thor was delighted. Loki saw the change in his mate. 

“I'll bet you have your dame’s smile.” Loki wagered, and the smile he got in return let him know he had won. “And these eyes... They speak of pride and generations of strength.” 

Thor kissed Loki, overcome by the sweet words. What a little silver tongue his mate had! 

The time for talk had passed as Thor focused on the taste of his mate’s mouth, relishing in the way their tongues glided over each other's. Loki hadn't licked Thor's cock, and Thor wasn't going to make him, but all the same, the alpha was curious about how it felt. The heady scent of their arousals mixed in the air, making Thor somewhat dizzy with excitement. Nothing had felt more right and natural than mating with Loki. He felt centered, and even more in control of himself after they finished. 

It was same for Loki. Selfishly, he knew their mating would benefit him in many ways. Besides having Thor's children, he also felt more centered. It would improve with time, helping his seidr. Such a fact was a whispered secret amongst seidrmadr in the Jotnar tribes. 

Laid back, hair spread out behind him, Loki looked a sapphire vision. His chest rose and fell, panting as Thor kissed down his jaw, his neck, his breasts, his stomach, his hips, and then- 

“Mmm-” Loki moaned softly when Thor's mouth wrapped around his cock, eyes closing. He relaxed against the bed, moaning every once in a while as Thor took his time, lathing his tongue up and down. Thor was relishing in the taste of his mate. With his eyes trained on Loki's face, Thor took him into his mouth to the base, which made him gag a bit, as he wasn't used to it. 

Loki's eyes opened lazily, and he smiled down at Thor, a smile full of pleasure and bliss. He was being spoiled, and that made him giggle. The sound was infectious. Thor came up off Loki's spit-covered cock, chuckling himself as Loki let out a noise when he moved down further to kiss his cunt lips. 

The taste was divine. Thor dipped his tongue in Loki's well of wetness, slurping almost instantly in pleasure at just how soaked and slippery the soft folds of Loki's cunt was. The omega laying back, could do nothing but take it as Thor pushed his face further into the warmth. Thor drank and lapped at Loki's pussy, like a man dying of thirst. He focused on the little button of a clit, swirling his tongue around softly and slowly, loving the way it made Loki tremble. Shaking and shivering, Loki came, letting out a quiet groan. 

Thor drank it all up, groaning himself. He was so hard- and he needed to do something about it. 

“On your stomach.” Thor growled, his lips smacking wetly with Loki's cum. Loki was quick to obey, grabbing a few pillows to put under his hips. Thor was to breed him, and Loki needed the help for his hips if Thor was going to mount him properly. When Loki was situated, his beautiful backside prominently propped in the air, Thor sat back on his calves, and took in the sight. 

Loki's purple pussy glistened, already swollen with arousal. Thor had been pleased to see Loki had jewelry already on his personage when he had stripped him upon returning home. A delicate gold chain around Loki's ankle rubbed against both their skin as Thor took the limb in hand, the other resting on Loki's ass, spreading his cheeks. 

The tight, tiny pucker of Loki's asshole twitched, as did the shiny pussy. Thor couldn't resist and leaned in, giving the tight hole a thorough taste. Loki jumped, then moaned as his ass was spread by Thor's face. The alpha ate his mate’s ass with the same enthusiasm he ate his twat with. It couldn't last as long, as Thor was so hard he thought he would burst. 

Licking his lips, Thor got up on his knees and rubbed his thick cockhead against the now shiny asshole. Loki stiffened when he felt it part the slightest, letting out a whimper. Thor pushed in barely, just enough to feel a slight tightening around the very tip. As tempted as he was to fuck Loki's beautiful ass, he knew they would have plenty of time for anal pleasure when Loki was bed bound with child. It would be another way for them to bond. The Aesir were different from Jotun in that they actually utilized every hole during mating. 

Pulsing just the very tip in and out for a moment, Thor then slid his cockhead down, rubbing it deep between plush lips. 

“Please~” Loki whined softly, wiggling his hips back. Thor growled, his free hand moving to grip the back of Loki's neck. The sound and pressure thrilled the smaller of the two, making him grind back against Thor even more. When it always boiled down to it, Thor was a simple man and he couldn't resist. 

He lined himself back up and then plunged into his tight mate. 

“Ffuck-!” They both groaned out. Loki's eyes rolled upwards, already drool falling from his mouth. Thor paused, breathing heavily. Loki was so tight! After a moment, he began to thrust. They were deep seated thrusts, and slow. It was to let Loki get used to his width and length. Thor knew instinctively that he was deep within his mate. Loki's face conveyed that of someone gone with pleasure. It felt so right to be bred! Deep down, he knew it was Thor that made him feel this way. Their bond was already deepening, much like the way Thor's cock worked inside Loki. 

One after another, Loki let out keening moans of pleasure. Thor pulled the pillows further down, forcing Loki's hips up higher. He leaned forward, his hands worming under Loki's torso to grasp at his soft breasts. The snap of his hips increased as he tweaked Loki's nipples. First, it was soft and gentle, but as his speed ramped up, Thor started to twist and tug and pinch at the puffy purple nubs, working in rhythm with his body's motions. 

Below him, Loki was a mess of noises and sensations. Thor was driving his manhood deep, deep inside of Loki, nearly pushing his swelling knot inside. Loki was close to orgasm, his body jerking and twitching at all the sensations running across his body. 

“Lo-” Thor growled in bliss as he pushed his knot inside his omega fully. Loki let out a squeak, before thrashing as his orgasm came upon him. The soft, warm, slick chamber surrounding Thor's cock was spasming and twitching like mad, making the alpha push in even deeper, till he was entirely buried deep inside his mate. 

“Ngh!” Loki groaned, his hips moving on their own. Thor's cock and knot stretched him open wide, and the tight grip on his hips held him at the perfect spot. He could feel Thor pumping him full of his hot seed, just as he had done the nights previous. It was a sensation Loki had grown to love. Thor rocked in and out slightly, moaning deep in his throat as he emptied himself inside his mate. 

Loki's body was covered in a light coating of sweat, his long hair a mess as Thor pulled out and turned him over. 

“I think a bath-” Thor panted out, still catching his breath as he smiled down at his exhausted mate. They both stunk of the trek back to Thor's village, as well as their own individual journeys beforehand. The Jotun smiled back up, nodding his agreement. 

“Yes, I think so.”

* * *

In a large basin filled with warm water from a nearby hot spring, Loki rested in Thor's arms. The water smelled pleasant naturally and was thick and silky with the minerals from the spring. Loki had had no idea that the Aesir had such a wonderful and luxurious secret hidden so well. Being the mate of the future tribe leader meant he would have top access to such things. While his home was not void of luxuries, he had experienced them rarely due to his status within his own tribe. Laufey had kept him in strict house arrest most of his life. 

“Loki.” Thor whispered, getting his mate to open his pretty eyes. Instead of speaking more, Thor just simply stared down at his mate, a smile on his face. Loki smiled back sleepily. He had never had so much stress on his body in his life, and yet, he found himself more content than he had ever before. Loki was drifting off, unable to keep his eyes open between still being tired and the warmth of the water seeping into his bones. As he did so, he heard Thor hum softly, aiding in his sleep. In all his life, Loki had never felt more happy or more safe than he did, bared naked in his mate’s huge arms. 

“Sleep well, little one.” Thor whispered. The alpha wore a smile on his face as he watched his little mate succumb to sleep, feeling deep within himself that he had not only found the best mate for himself, but a true partnership for life. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
